Generally, refrigerator appliances include a cabinet that defines a chilled chamber for receipt of food items for storage. The refrigerator appliance can also include storage components mounted within the chilled chamber. For example, shelves, drawers, bins, and other components can be mounted within the chilled chamber. Such components can receive food items in order to facilitate storage and/or organization of food items within the chilled chamber. For instance, certain refrigerator appliances include fresh food drawers that are configured for extending the shelf life of fresh food (e.g., vegetables, cheeses, etc.) stored therein.
Many consumers store smaller food items, e.g., soda cans, condiments, butter, and the like, within the bins and shelves of the refrigerator doors. Such door bins and shelves are typically smaller than other storage components of a refrigerator appliance and thus are better equipped to store smaller food items. Many times, however, door bin and shelf storage space is limited. Aside from door storage components, many conventional refrigerators lack storage components that are equipped for storing smaller food items. Thus, consumers are forced to store smaller items on or within large storage components, which may be an inefficient use of space. Further, accessing smaller items from refrigerator appliance may be challenging. For instance, items stored on door storage components may be challenging to access as the door may swing about its hinge axis as a user attempts to access food items or place them on the shelves. In addition, when smaller food items are stored within larger components, a consumer is typically required to reach all the way into the chilled chamber and the consumer may potentially need to move other food items to access or store smaller food items.
Accordingly, a refrigerator appliance having features that address one or more of the challenges noted above would be useful.